


Retribuição

by KaernkOfRivia



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Corruption, Evil Wins, F/M, mercykill - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:58:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaernkOfRivia/pseuds/KaernkOfRivia
Summary: Reaper tinha decidido que toda a Overwatch sofreria pelo que tinha acontecido a ele. Ele podia se tornar bem criativo na hora de retribuir algumas coisas.





	Retribuição

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KaoriMori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/gifts).



Por instantes Reaper não conseguia se lembrar do que tinha acontecido, havia um espaço negro em sua memória. Quase tão negro quanto o mundo ao redor, que ele não conseguia ver ainda, ou sentir realmente. Era como se estivesse flutuando no vazio, e essa sensação foi reconfortante por apenas um segundo. O tempo que a névoa que era sua existência começasse a se unir e se esticar, criando forma, a percepção de dor sendo a primeira coisa a retornar. No passado teria gritado, mas já sentira aquilo tantas vezes que não se dava mais ao trabalho.

Aos poucos a dor foi sendo preenchida com outras coisas. A visão retornou aos poucos, os olhos reconstruídos ressecando por não ter ainda como piscar, os dentes expostos quando não havia lábios, os ossos do maxilar mal parecendo ter forças para segurar ainda, fazendo-o erguer uma mão esquelética para manter os ossos no lugar correto. Já tivera o problema de regenerar com um maxilar mal encaixado, não ia correr esse risco de novo.

O corpo precisava de aproximadamente trinta segundos para regenerar as partes que tinha perdido naquela batalha, e embora tivesse recuado sabia que não estava seguro ainda. Permaneceu daquele jeito enquanto os ossos eram preenchidos com carne, as mãos abrindo e fechando enquanto seus olhos vermelhos observavam, não pela primeira ou última vez, o branco dos ossos se tornando vermelho, coberto pelas camadas de pele cadavérica, para no final as luvas negras com garras metálicas reaparecerem. Até mesmo sua máscara havia reaparecido; ela era parte de quem ele havia se tornado.

Uma vez que o corpo inteiro parecia estar de volta deixou o beco onde havia se enfiado para se recuperar, olhando ao redor. Tudo estava silencioso. A preciosa carga que a Overwatch tinha tentado defender estava espalhada pelo chão, em meio aos pedaços de corpos de alguns heróis. A explosão daquele maldito robô tinha sido a última esperança de uma adolescente que sabia que havia perdido a batalha. O corpo dela não estava em nenhum lugar visível, mas Reaper tinha certeza de que estava ao redor dele. Tingindo as paredes em belos tons de vermelho, fazendo um som úmido e grudento conforme ele andava pela trilha carmesim, indiferente ao fato de um pedaço de pele ainda com mechas de cabelo castanho ter grudado em uma de suas botas.

Parecia que tinha sido o único a sobreviver a tudo aquilo. Ou, talvez, sobreviver não fosse o termo adequado, uma vez que ele não estava vivo realmente. Um fantasma, algo que não podia ser eliminado de forma convencional. Na verdade, não existia nenhum indicio de que alguma coisa pudesse acabar com a existência de Reaper. A Overwatch tinha falhado em todas as suas tentativas e agora ele podia aproveitar a colheita de almas. Um trabalho bem feito... Mas não para a Talon. Não dava a mínima para o que eles queriam, não dava a mínima para a carga. Só queria a vingança.

Era como uma versão ainda mais sombria d’ _O_ _Conde de_ _Monte Cristo_ , ele pensou com certa ironia. A traição dos amigos, o período longe de tudo, a consciência de ter perdido tudo o que possuía, e seu retorno marcante, ditado pelo desejo de Vingança. E, assim como o Edmond Dantès, Gabriel Reyes conseguira concluir sua vingança. Overwatch tinha caído.

Ouviu um gemido baixo, um choro, e o som de metal se movendo devagar. Deu alguns passos na direção do som, contente em perceber que alguém havia sobrevivido ao confronto, uma vida a mais para ceifar, com a lentidão apropriada. Por trás da máscara o homem sorriu ao reconhecer as roupas brancas, os cabelos loiros espalhados, as asas agora danificadas, impedindo-a de voar para qualquer lugar. O anjo da misericórdia havia caído.

Um final apropriado. Partiria com a vingança concluída, e com sua própria versão de Haydée.

Mercy parecia linda daquele jeito. A roupa branca, impecável, agora estava tingida de vermelho, sendo difícil saber se era o dela ou dos companheiros caídos. O cajado que ela usava para curar estava quebrado, inútil, e ela nem conseguia ficar de pé, arrastando-se com lentidão para perto de onde o corpo de Jack Morrisson estava. Talvez ela ainda tivesse força o suficiente para seu último truque, talvez pudesse reviver alguns dos heróis caídos. Era só essa esperança que ainda a fazia lutar.

Pelo menos até o homem com trajes de morte se aproximar, pisando nas costas dela com força, prensando-a no chão de concreto, ouvindo o gemido baixo e doloroso que ela emitiu. Um som delicioso para os ouvidos dele. Podia sentir os espasmos enquanto ela tentava respirar, sabia que ela chorava, as últimas esperanças desaparecendo conforme a dor se espalhava. Uma costela quebrada, a pressão aumentando, logo ela não pertenceria mais ao mundo dos vivos. Ou, talvez, o sangramento a matasse antes. Não fazia diferença.

Se ele simplesmente a deixasse ali e desaparecesse, não haveria nenhuma chance dela sobreviver sozinha. Em questão de minutos estaria morta, e Reaper viu-se tentado e sentar e esperar que isso acontecesse. Mas decidiu não fazê-lo. Não era um final apropriado e ele gostava de finais com maior apelo sentimental, algo a ser lembrado por qualquer um que ouvisse a história. E já sabia exatamente como faria aquilo.

Deixou de pisar nela, vendo-a abrir os lábios e se esforçar para respirar, mesmo que esse simples ato a enchesse com mais dor. Voltou a tentar rastejar na direção do corpo ainda reconhecível de Jack Morrisson, mas o ceifador a virou para si prontamente, encarando os olhos azuis e cheios de medo dela. Angela não ia implorar pela própria vida, mesmo que não quisesse morrer. Ela não daria a ele esse prazer.

Mas ele também não achava necessário. Abaixou-se, a mão direita indo em direção a máscara e removendo-a, para que o rosto cadavérico de um velho amigo a encarasse. A esclera negra, os olhos vermelhos como as chamas do próprio Inferno, o mesmo rosto de anos atrás, exceto por um pedaço faltando no maxilar, onde mantivera a mão anteriormente, a pele parecia ter esquecido de crescer ali, revelando os dentes dele.

— Gabriel... — Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas diante do que via. Finalmente ela podia ver por completo o monstro que ele tinha se tornado. — O que aconteceu com você?  
— Me diga você, doutora. — A voz dele perdia um pouco aquele tom etéreo quando estava sem a máscara e ele sorriu de forma maldosa ao encará-la. — Sou a sua maior criação. Confesso que poderia ter ficado sem a dor excruciante o tempo todo, mas... Não se pode ter tudo, não é?

O riso dele era cruel, o tipo de som que se gelava a espinha e que ela só ouvira em desenhos animados ou filmes com vilões particularmente caricatos. Nunca achou que ouviria na vida real ou em uma situação em que soubesse que sua vida terminaria muito em breve. Ela fechou os olhos, sentindo-se tonta, o estômago revirando-se. Ia morrer. A simples ideia deixava seu corpo gelado.

— Todo monstro precisa de uma noiva... Acho que encontrei uma a altura.

O cérebro dela mal processou aquelas palavras, que pareciam não fazer o menor sentido na hora. Reaper inclinou-se, as mãos com garras metálicas segurando o delicado rosto dela, erguendo até que pudesse encostar a sua boca na dela, usando a língua para fazê-la entreabrir os lábios. Tinha o sabor metálico do sangue, o calor das lágrimas que ela ainda derramava. Uma parte da névoa negra que o envolvia passou para o interior do corpo dela e ela achou no desespero a força para afastar o rosto, tossindo fortemente, enquanto ele se afastava.

Sabia o que estava acontecendo. Podia sentir como uma parte de si percorria o corpo dela, escurecendo-a por dentro, pouco a pouco, mas não iria matá-la. Localizou os maiores ferimentos e trabalhou para curá-los o mais rápido que podia, modificando os tecidos a seu bel prazer, deixando partes de si dentro dela. Angela logo tornou-se pálida, os lábios abertos no que parecia ter o último suspiro, e então os olhos se fecharam, o corpo todo amoleceu. Uma linda visão aos olhos dele.

— A morte lhe cai bem...

Mas não seria castigo suficiente depois de tudo. Precisou de só um pouco mais de tempo para lidar com cada ferimento dela. Uniu as duas mãos no peito dela e pressionou, forçando-a a respirar, o coração batendo novamente para bombear um sangue mais escuro pelas veias dela. A pele manteria a palidez da morte, os cabelos loiros estranhamente mudavam para lilás, assim como os olhos dela. O corpo morto absorveu o sangue de suas roupas e o tecido pareceu voltar a ser branco, como se nada tivesse acontecido, e nas laterais da cabeça um par de chifres negros surgiu. Quando ela abriu os olhos sobrava pouco da alma da mulher conhecia como Angela Ziegler naquele corpo.

Quando ela abriu os olhos a primeira coisa que fez foi sorrir e esticar as mãos para envolver o pescoço do maior, as mãos de Reaper passaram pelas costas dela e ergueu-se, trazendo-a consigo, carregando-a nos braços como se ela não pesasse nada. Precisaria de algum tempo para torná-la útil, mas pelo menos sabia que ela lhe seguiria aonde quer que fosse. Seria muito útil na hora de caçar os poucos membros da Overwatch que tinham permanecido, espalhados e escondidos por ai. Dessa vez só pela diversão.

Era a forma perfeita de retribuir a Angela tudo que ela lhe fizera. 

 


End file.
